<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Okay, Who Summoned The Greater Demon by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009345">Okay, Who Summoned The Greater Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age Rituals, Gen, Magic training, Magnus &amp; Alec Friendship, Magnus saves the day, Mentor Magnus Bane, Near-death Experiences, Prince of Hell Asmodeus, Shadowhunter Ceremonies, Warlock!Alec (Partially), demonic magic, warrior culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for a young shadowhunter to earn their first rune, they have to kill a demon in hand to hand combat, using nothing more than a Seraph blade or a weapon of their choice.  </p><p>When Alec Lightwood steps into the pentagram to earn his first rune and comes face to face with something much, much more powerful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Favorite Malec Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Okay, Who Summoned The Greater Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This bingo fill is for Pentagrams!!  (Because apparently I am super enjoying non-traditional fills of these!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec wasn't nervous.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He <em>wasn't.  </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd trained his entire life for this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the seraph blades from the rack and turned to the rest of the Institute that were gathered around the pentagram.  Once he stepped in, either he would leave, or the demon would be banished.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a slow, measured breath, and rolled each of the blades in his hand.  They were going to be Shax demons.  Or <em>maybe</em> a Ravener.  He would kill them, easily, and earn his first rune.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped up to the edge of the red pentagram and looked up to his parents and then to his sister.  He gave Izzy a quick wink and straightened his shoulders when Hodge cleared his throat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec Lightwood, are you ready to enter the pentagram?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec lifted his chin and met the eyes of his trainer.  "I am."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then enter.  Either you will leave, or the demon will be banished."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stark reminder of that sent a shiver up his spine and Alec looked down at the pentagram.  It didn't <em>quite</em> look like the one in the textbooks, but maybe they had updated the protection spells.  He stepped into the circle and felt the wards wash over him, red light flaring around the edge of it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the arena and waited.  The Silent Brother nearby started to chant and Alec tightened his hand on his swords, keeping his back to the wall of the wards, his eyes darting around the arena.  The demon would appear suddenly and would attack him immediately, he'd have to be ready.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bright light, and Alec had to shield his eyes for a second, his stomach dropping because he could hear the noise outside the pentagram and that meant that something had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He lowered the sword once the light died down and took a step towards the billowing pillar of smoke.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a Shax demon, or a Ravener demon standing in front of him.  There was a man with golden cat eyes, and long black hair, staring back at him curiously.  The shouting outside the arena was getting even louder and Alec ordered himself to concentrate.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus tilted his head, staring at the Nephilim child in front of him.  "Well, well, where am I?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec narrowed his eyes and held his weapons at the ready, waiting for the demon to move.  "It doesn't matter."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you'll find that it does, little one," Asmodeus said, humming.  He reached out and touched the edges of the pentagram containing them both, smirking when the adults all reared back, horror on their faces.  They knew what he was.  He turned to look at the child facing him without an ounce of fear on his face.  "You don't know who I am, do you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I?" Alec snapped, tightening his hand on the blade, refusing to let his hands shake or tremble.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus laughed, putting his hands into his pockets.  "You are braver than all of the adults, though perhaps that comes from ignorance."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, tell me who you are and you'll find that doesn't change a thing," Alec said, watching the demon pace in front of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They call me Asmodeus, little nephilim.  Greater Demon, and the strongest Prince of Hell," he purred, stepping closer.  "And you are trapped in here with me, where none of them can get to you, to save or protect you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scowled and kept his swords pointed at the demon.  "Something went wrong with the ritual, then."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus hummed and looked down at the pentagram.  "No, not from what I can see.  I was summoned here, precisely as I should have been."  For the first time, he watched the boy falter, his eyes flickering down to the ground before they lifted again, firm in resolution.  "Someone wants you dead, little one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much more likely they made a mistake," Alec said, watching as the Greater Demon paced in front of him.  His heart was racing, but he forced himself to be calm.  The more time he could buy, the more likely that the others outside the pentagram would figure something out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you <em>sure</em> of that?" Asmodeus purred.  "There's nothing you hide that they would want to get rid of you for?  Nothing that could be used against you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned.  "No, of course not.  I'm twelve, and I'm not exactly a troublemaker like my siblings."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus laughed.  "Oh, your innocence will taste so sweet," he purred, stepping closer.  "You would have no hope against me, even with runes, youngling.  As nothing more than yourself, you stand no chance at all."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see," Alec said, showing far more bravado than he felt.  He watched the Greater Demon laugh again, and this time the sound was grating and cold and it made shivers run down his spine.  He kept his spine straight and focused on the power he could suddenly see gathering around Asmodeus.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall enjoy tasting you," Asmodeus said, examining his nails.  "There is nothing quite as sweet as innocent angelic blood.  A rare delicacy, in the diet of a demon, you understand."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to touch me," Alec growled.  When the demon moved, it was almost too fast for him to catch it, but he hit the ground, rolling past the swipe of two long arms, thrusting both of the blades up and into the swirling shadow as he did.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deafening scream had him scrambling to cover his ears, even as he watched ichor splash across the pentagram.  Where before the golden eyes had been taunting, mocking, now they blazed with fury, red power surging behind them.  Alec sent up a prayer to the angel that the adults outside the pentagram would be able to protect the rest of the Institute when he was killed.  Or at least banish the Greater Demon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll pay for that in screams, nephilim," Asmodeus spat, inky black power gathering into his palms.  "I shall rip you apart, piece by piece, for your family to watch and drink your blood while they watch."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec settled the seraph blades into his hand and watched the magic grow even denser, the air in the pentagram slowly becoming fainter and lighter, making him dizzy.  "They're not..." he coughed, trying to bring in air, crashing to his knees.  He hoped that Izzy was gone, that she wasn't watching this, that she'd been taken away.  He lost his grip on the seraph blades, hearing them clatter to the ground, black spots appearing in front of his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're mine, little nephilim," Asmodeus said, stalking closer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> so."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt a hand grab at his shirt, yanking at him, pulling him back through the warded walls of the pentagram, just in time to watch Asmodeus scream and throw the wall of black magic at him.  Some of it hit his arm, even as he was pulled the last of the way through the wards, making him scream, thrashing as firey pain flared through his arm and into his entire body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take him, hold him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec barely registered the voice that had spoken before chanting was echoing in the room and there was a violent whoosh of displaced magic.  The fire was still burning in him and when he felt someone kneel next to him, he couldn't help clutching at the soft fabric within reach.  "Help, help, please..." he begged, his whole body wracked with waves of pain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m here.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of cool, blue magic, was the last thing he remembered before the pain dragged him into unconsciousness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~!~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alec woke up, he was still sore, but the couch he was laying on was rather comfy.  He mumbled and turned over, pressing his face into the even comfier pillow.  He was still so damn <em>tired.</em>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand that he is your son, and he is your responsibility, but you have to understand that-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked slowly at the sound of voices being raised not far from him.  He squinted, but his vision was still blurry, so he closed his eyes to listen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is my son, and he is a nephilim, and he is not going to stay here with you!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec cringed at the sound of his mother's voice, hard and vehement.  He wanted to get up, to show her that he was all right, that he would be okay, but his whole body still felt too heavy and weighed down by whatever had happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen.  I <em>understand.</em>  I understand you're worried."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice sounded nice.  Maybe even a little worried.  Alec yawned and smiled.  It reminded him of the one that had spoken before Asmodeus had attacked him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Alexander has more magic in him than most warlocks have at their normal disposal.  If I don't at least teach him to control that, he runs the risk of hurting someone at the Institute, or, frankly, damaging the wards without realizing it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and frowned, his brow wrinkling.  That didn't sound right.  He didn't have magic.  Runes, but runes weren't magic.  He reached up and rubbed his head, but the sight of his hand, inky black with golden streaks made him sit up in a rush, his eyes wide.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked up at his Mom, who was rushing towards him and then back down at his arm.  It wasn't just his hand.  His entire left arm was black, the streaks of gold circling around his arm, leading all of the ways up to his shoulder and even onto his chest a little.  He looked up at her, wide-eyed.  "What...what happened?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had an unfortunate tango with a Greater Demon."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec turned his eyes to the other person who had been speaking and his breath caught.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But men weren't pretty and he wasn't supposed to look and Alec shook himself before meeting the warlock, it had to be a warlock, didn't it?  His eyes.  They were warm and brown and comforting and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his eyes itched and Alec frowned, reaching up to rub it.  "My eye hurts."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, let me help," the warlock said, stepping closer.  He reached out and touched a finger to the corner of Alec's eye.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a second, the itch was gone and Alec relaxed, smiling up at him.  "Thanks," he said, looking down at his arm again.  "Uh, why is my arm black?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can explain," the warlock said.  "And I promise I'll do my best to help you.  But I need your Mom to agree to let you stay with me a couple of days."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's twelve," Maryse hissed.  "I am not going to let him-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for the love of," the warlock stood up and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  "I will happily portal him back every day to give you a report in detail of what we have done.  But until I can be sure that he is not going to injure himself or <em>others,</em> I need to keep him here."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse pursed her lips together.  "Every single day.  For an hour, minimum."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes.  Now, would you leave?  I'm sure Alec is still exhausted and wants to rest."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed, staring down at his arm again, reaching out to trace his fingers along the golden streaks.  He should have had some say.  He wasn't a child any longer, he was about to take his first rune!  Or, had he failed the trial?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec?" Maryse called, waiting for her son to look at her.  "You call if you need me to come to get you, understood?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, looking to her.  "I will," he promised.  "I'll be fine, Mom."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse sighed and turned towards the door, giving them another nod.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake I thought she'd never leave," the warlock muttered after the door closed behind her.  He turned to look at the nephilim still sitting on his couch and pushed his fingers through his hair.  "Right.  Introductions first, I think.  My name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and stared at him.  "Alec Lightwood," he offered, frowning.  "But I think you already knew that.  Can you tell me what happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus huffed.  "I can.  But I don't feel like sugarcoating it, and unless you want to hear me trash the leadership of your Institute, which includes your parents, and the Clave, it's best that I summarize."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snickered and looked down at his arm again.  "Why would you be trashing them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you almost died.  If I'd arrived only a few seconds later, your parents would be in the process of sending you to the city of bones," Magnus said, settling in a chair across from the couch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Alec said, swallowing hard.  "Thank you.  For, for saving my life."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in surprise and gave a faint smile.  "You're welcome.  Now, unfortunately, I didn't get to you quite quickly enough, as you can see," he said, gesturing to Alec's arm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Alec said, his voice hoarse.  "This is, uh, pretty wild."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled faintly.  "That's only part of it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked up at the warlock, his eyes widening.  "There's more?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took a deep breath and blew it out.  "There's no easy way to explain all of this, so I'm just going to tell you and we'll figure it out from there.  All right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sinking feeling settled into his stomach and Alec nodded.  "Am I dying?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Magnus blinked.  "No, you're not dying, you're fine.  I mean, exhausted, but that's normal."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and relaxed, leaning back against the couch.  <em>"Oh. </em> Okay.  So what else?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus cleared his throat.  "So, while you do have angelic blood, you haven't taken any runes yet.  And what you might not know about angelic runes, is that they repel demonic magic.  Keep it from sinking into you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Alec said.  "That's why they burn, supposedly."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Supposedly," Magnus agreed.  "But, you don't have any, so your body was open and susceptible to demonic magic.  And Asmodeus threw a truly catastrophic amount of it at you.  I suspect, based on what I saw, because you injured him."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec tilted his chin up proudly.  "Slashed his arm open.  He was <em>pissed."</em>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus bit down a laugh and fought a smile.  "I bet that he was.  Regardless, he threw a great deal of magic at you and combined with the effect of pulling you through the wards, the magic...sank into you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked.  Looked down at his arm.  Blinked again.  "What...does that mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try snapping your fingers with your left arm and see if you can summon a flame to your fingertips," Magnus said, giving his hand a flourish.  He cast a quick ward around them both and turned back to the Nephilim.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes.  "I can't do magic.  Watch."  He snapped his fingers and flailed backward when a large jet of flames escaped his hand and bounced into the blue ward that Magnus had cast around them.  He stared at Magnus in shock, with wide eyes.  "What, what..."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magic," Magnus said simply, smiling at him.  "Which you now have, bonded to your soul, just like Nephilim blood."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the angel," Alec breathed, staring at his arm.  "So, I..."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just that, unfortunately," Magnus said with a wince.  "One of the first things I will teach you to do is glamour both your arm and your... warlock mark."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's head felt light and he blinked, clearing his throat.  His eye began to itch again and he frowned, resisting the urge to rub at it.  "Did you say warlock mark?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled ruefully.  "I did.  Those with Asmodeus' power have a very specific mark from him.  It will be very important for you to keep your mark glamoured."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed.  "What, what is it?"  He reached up to touch his forehead.  "Do I have horns?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Magnus said, summoning a mirror, offering it to the young boy.  "Much more subtle than that, thankfully."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec lifted the mirror and stared at himself, at his <em>eyes,</em> that were no longer both hazel.  Instead, his left one was a golden cat eye, just like Asmodeus' had been.  His stomach turned and he clenched them shut, breathing hard.  He had a mark of a demon on him.<em>  "Fuck,"</em> he whispered, his eyes stinging with tears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Magnus said softly.  "It's all right.  I told you.  I'm going to teach you to glamour it, so no one will know."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But <em>you'll</em> know," Alec said, his eyes still shut.  "And, and, I don't want to be related to a Greater Demon!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can relate to that feeling," Magnus said, his voice wry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned and opened his eyes, glaring at the high warlock.  "What does that mean?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took a deep breath.  "I would ask that you do not share this information with anyone, Alec.  I'm going to trust you because I need you to trust me to help you.  Can you do that?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec thought about it for a long moment before nodding.  "You said you were going to help me.  So yes.  I trust you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right," Magnus said, his voice soft as he knelt next to the couch, meeting Alec's eyes.  Between one blink and another, he let his glamour fall.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's breath caught and he stared at the eyes that matched his.  "Oh," he breathed.  "They're beautiful."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and smiled, grinning at the boy.  "Not the usual reaction they get.  But as you can see, I understand exactly why you don't want them visible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Asmodeus your demonic parent?” Alec asked.  “I mean, you said they’re tied to his magic, right?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus swallowed and nodded.  “Yes, he is.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec settled back on the couch.  “He must have been doubly pissed when you stopped him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright laugh, loud and carefree escaped him, and Magnus grinned at the young Nephilim.  “I have no doubt that he was cursing me all the way back to Edom.”  When Alec grinned back at him, he relaxed and gestured down to his arm.  “We don’t know too much about the magic he gave you, only that it appears to be <em>yours,</em> the same way mine belongs to <em>me.</em> We do suspect that you can still take runes.  After we’ve got your magic under control, we’ll be doing your rune ceremony, and I’ll be attending, in case anything happens with your magic.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his arm before he sighed.  “This is a lot, and I’m hungry.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled and stood up, summoning a portal.  “I’ll take care of your glamour tonight.  How do cheeseburgers as big as your head from the East Village sound?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened in excitement.  “Awesome!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Magnus said with a grin.  “Cheeseburgers first, all magical training and power control after.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gave a determined nod.  “Sounds good.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus walked through the portal with the young boy and continued to study him as they stepped in line to order their food.  He seemed perfectly unruffled by all the developments in his life, and far too serious for someone his age.  There was a great deal he was going to have to teach him, including how to hide and restrain some of his power so the Clave didn’t understand the true extent of it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, that could all wait until later.  Cheeseburgers first.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>